In-cell touch screen panels (TSPs) are among trends in TSP technologies. In an in-cell TSP, common electrodes are generally used as transmitting (TX) electrodes. In a conventional design, TX driving signals are applied to the common electrodes by an external driving integrated circuit (IC) through fan-out lead wires located at a seal region.
With an increase of the size of the panel, the number of the TX electrodes increases, thus requiring more space for arrangement of the fan-out lead wires. Therefore, the in-cell technology is restricted from application in a panel with a large size and a narrow bezel. Additionally, as the TX fan-out lead wires are located either above or below a gate driver on array (GOA) circuit in an array substrate, cross-talk may be easily caused between signals applied to the TX electrodes and the GOA circuit, rendering the touch screen less reliable.